Darth Megadon
Darth Megadon (formely: Magnul) is an orca train that turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Bio Darth Megadon who once a happy orca whale and a part of Willy's family. According to Willy's father, he was corrupted by a Sith Lord and turned to the dark side, and then he killed Willy's Mother and Grandparents. Willy hated him for this, and vowed to avenge his grandparents and mother. Willy then confront Megadon and they both got into a duel but they reached a stale mate, but then Megadon escaped but claimed he and Willy would meet again. Willy then confront Megadon again, but their duel took place on the top of a huge ice berg, but as they continued to duel, Megadon cut off Willy's fin! He then demanded Willy to surrender and join him. But Willy refused and claimed that he killed his mother and Grandparents. But then Megadon revealed his true Identity, he was Willy's Grandfather! Willy is then shocked at this, then Megadon then offers Willy a chance to become a ruler along side him. But Willy refused and jumped from the ice berg and hit the ice rink, but was knock out cold on impact. Luckily Mako and Sharky rescued him and his severed fin was fixed. Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender - Sozin's Comet", Willy has a nightmare of him confronting Megadon again. He then decides it's time to fess up to his friends. When he tells them about Megadon the team is shocked, but the most shocked are Fluttershy, Edward, Penny Ling, and Sunil Nevla. Willy is then visited by a spirit version of his father, and he shares about Megadon's backstory. Willy then decides to go confront him again. Before hand, Obi-Wan and then later Anakin showed up. Willy then talks to them about Megadon, as Anakin tells him that Later Willy finds Megadon and gets into another duel with him and it seems like Megadon might win but then Fluttershy, Sunil, and Penny Ling jump in. They then join in the duel and then Dolphy joins in too! Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight Then in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor", at the museum, he talks with Willy as Willy claims he feels the good in him and he gets ready for a final duel with his grandson. But Willy states he'll not fight him. And he tells Megadon that he feels a conflict within him, but Megadon claims he has no conflict and he throws one of his Lighterangs at the walkway with Willy on it, and then after Willy falls down, he then searches for him as he feels Willy's feelings where he finds out about Dolphy being his friend, And claims that if he won't turn to the Dark Side, then maybe Dolphy will, but Willy in his rage mode, then jumps out from the shadows. Main Weaponry *Red Sith lightsaber *Lighterangs *BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Abilities and Skills Trivia *Darth Megadon makes his appearance in Stuingtion's Engines, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Darth Megadon guest stars in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea where he duels Willy a second time and then reveals his true identity. *Afterwards, Darth Megadon guest stars in , , , , and *Darth Megadon then returns again in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight and Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and he reforms in the film. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Whales Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:Sea creatures Category:Lightsabermen Category:Laser-Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Grandfathers Category:The Sith Category:Double Agents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Original characters